Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Newt and Jacob are on a mission- a mission to plan the perfect proposal.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, ****various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ** **Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 817

Title: Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Note: Stand-alone epilogue to creature feature fics. If you enjoy this, please take a look at those. Please keep in mind this is AU- Queenie doesn't join Grindlewald and they lived happily ever after.

Warnings: N/A

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: 14 inch and above: Write about a Hufflepuff character.

Care of Magical Creatures: Blast-Ended Skrewt - write about Newt Scamander

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 3: Wandlore- Task 4 - Kelpie Hair - Easily obtainable, frequently used in the past. Write a story set Riddle Era or earlier.

Yearly:

Prompt 597 [Item] Newt's Suitcase

* * *

This time Newt's adventure was the wildest of them all. His best friend was proposing! He needed to help Jacob make it amazing. Of course, there was no chance at surprising a mind reader, but you could still impress her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?" Jacob asked Newt, while they were walking through the flower shop. It was clear that these men knew nothing about flowers, and the woman working there could see that.

She walked over to them as Newt laughed at Jacob's comment, muttering: "All the time, buddy."

"How can I help you, gentlemen, today?" the shop assistant asked.

"I'm proposing to the love of my life," he said grinning.

She smiled brightly at them. "That's lovely, and which kind of flowers are you looking for?" She asked, her eyes darting between them fleetingly.

"Oh gosh, I'm not even sure what Queenie likes," Jacob said in a panic.

"You don't know what she likes?" Newt asked incredulously.

"it's just, you know we haven't been together all that long," Jacob said stuttering.

Newt looked at him in thought before saying: "Are you sure about this, Jacob?"

"Does this look unsure to you?" His friend insisted, pulling out the box with Queenie's engagement ring.

"All I mean is what were the things you wanted for yourself?" he asked. "Your entire future is going to change, and don't get me wrong, and it can be marvellous…"

Jacob cut him off. "I can have my bakery, and I finally have someone who loves me, I'm still not sure why," he said sweetly. "Plus, you chose to keep me around and make me your friend. I wouldn't give that up."

It looked like the shop assistant was also curious about what the man had to offer. He didn't dress very formally like his friend, or carry himself like those of higher class stature. It appeared he was marrying up in society.

His eyes suddenly widened as he spied Newt's briefcase in his arms as if he hadn't noticed it before. "Why do you have that with you?" Jacob asked his voice suddenly high and suspicious.

The woman glanced at the completely ordinary brown briefcase the man was carrying.

"Oh come on Jacob, nothing bad will happen, it's securely locked," he said, patting it to show that it wasn't going to open.

"Isn't this exciting?" She said, distracting them from the briefcase situation.

"Yes, I need roses, lots of red, perhaps something in white?" Jacob asked her curiously. He took one last look at the briefcase, seeing the buckle glittering in the light coming in through the glass door.

The rest of the time was a flurry of colours and flowers; including decisions about what to add where and even where he would ask. The assistant had gotten excited and decided to help them with an entire breakdown of everything from the venue to flowers and more.

"Um… can you repeat the part of the stuff where you said all about the… things?" Jacob asked at one stage, and it was clear that all of this was getting a bit much for him to take in.

* * *

The day arrived for the proposal, both Jacob and Newt were nervous. Newt was anxious that his friend was taking such a big step, and Jacob, he was being Jacob. He was just nervous and didn't believe his luck that a woman like that would love someone like him.

Everything was planned down to the last detail. It was a "surprise" proposal. Once the shop assistant had taken charge, the men didn't have the heart to tell her it couldn't be a surprise. Something made Jacob decide to handle it the same way. Tina would take Queenie out, he would decorate their apartment, and then she would come home to flowers and soft candlelight.

She came home and gasped, she knew what was going to happen, and was still shocked. Jacob had deliberately not thought of anything planned for the proposal, including the ring.

"Oh honey," she said, her sweet voice echoing through their small place. Soft, romantic music was playing as she took in the scene around her. "Come here," she said, holding her arms out to take Jacob into hers. This proposal was probably the sweetest thing she could ever imagine, even though they moved to Britain to be together, leaving everything they knew behind them. All they had was the promise of their love for each other.

"Queenie, will you marry me?" he asked. Queenie, although she was an independent witch for the age, had not expected herself ever to find true love. She was so excited that something happened that had never happened to her before — she promptly fainted.

When she woke up, Jacob was fanning her with a napkin, and she laughed when she got caught her breath. "Yes, Jacob, I will marry you."


End file.
